


sensate justice

by badgerterritory



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, doesn't really require knowledge of ancillary justice, the ancillary au nobody asked for but we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to describe being one entity, then shattering?</p><p>One being, many bodies, to eight bodies, eight beings, and yet still one mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensate justice

**Author's Note:**

> ok look i'm super easy. give me a bunch of space lesbians and i'll give you my soul. there's no way i wasn't doing an imperial radch au at some point.
> 
> i was really just intrigued by "what if they went in the opposite direction" - instead of eight people joining at the mind, one entity that becomes eight. definitely going to continue when it's not literally 2am.
> 
> in case anyone's curious - 1 (Riley), 3 (Capheus), 4 (Sun), 7 (Nomi), 11 (Lito), 13 (Will), 15 (Wolfgang), 17 (Kala)

How to describe being one entity, then shattering?

One being, many bodies, to eight bodies, eight beings, and yet still one mind. They were infinitely less than they were. Impossible to define.

They were originally the troop carrier  _Justice of Toren_. More specifically, _Justice of Toren_ One Esk, eight of twenty ancillary bodies to be used as necessary. And then the Lord of the Radch killed them.

They, _Justice of Toren_ , died deep in space. They, One Esk, escaped only under their, _Justice of Toren_ , orders. At first, they meant to scatter. But then they saw their ship-self die, burning, the heat shield breached. They chose to stay together.

It took three different planets for One Esk Seven to feel better. The planet they settled on was outside Radch space, which was dangerous but also more freeing. There was little love for the Radchaai outside of civilized space, and they were definitely marked as Radchaai.

They settled into their bizarre new existence as they settled into their new home. They were still connected as ancillaries, but they were all still separate. There was no sense of existing as one, as they did when they were a ship. And they were still separating, becoming different from each other. They decided to choose names, since they wouldn’t get very far without them.

One Esk Seven quite liked the sound of Nomi.


End file.
